


Antes de...

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez una de las razones por las que se encontraba en ese estado era por la creciente emoción de saber que faltaban pocas semanas para graduarse y elegir —si estaba entre los diez mejores— en que unidad se quedaría</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes de...

**Título:** Antes de…

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Eren Jaeger

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Hajime** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos pronto.

 **Resumen:** Tal vez una de las razones por las que se encontraba en ese estado era por la creciente emoción de saber que faltaban pocas semanas para graduarse y elegir —si estaba entre los diez mejores— en que unidad se quedaría.

 **Número de palabras:** 260

 **Tabla:** El comandante no tiene que le escriba  **Prompt No.** 1

 **Grupo:** snk_esp

 

**Capitulo Único**

Eren suspiró pesadamente, sentándose de paso en el viejo banco que estaba frente a aquel afluente de agua. Era la quinta noche en la que no podía dormir, el insomnio hacia mella de él y aun así su cuerpo se reusaba a dormir. Tal vez una de las razones por las que se encontraba en ese estado era por la creciente emoción de saber que faltaban pocas semanas para graduarse y elegir —si estaba entre los diez mejores— en que unidad se quedaría. Ya había elegido desde mucho antes, La Legión de Reconocimiento era en la cual quería pertenecer, quería acabar con esos titanes, quería que el mundo en la cual vivía dejase de temblar por aquellas bestias.

Antes de irse, quería mirar con calma el lugar donde se había entrenado, porque a pesar de haber sido tan pesado el entrenamiento, aquel lugar había sido como un hogar.

Se levantó de la banca y se agachó para recoger una piedra y lanzarla directo al agua. Las noches en aquel lugar eran tan silenciosas y seguramente las añoraría. Debía de irse al cuarto de los chicos, si no Armin se preocuparía por él y era lo menos que quería hacer.

.

.

.

 _“Antes de irme, prometo acabar con los titanes”_ , promesa que ahora iniciaría, teniendo de frente a aquel monstruoso ser que años atrás había sembrado el caos en la muralla María. Corriendo hacía ese ente y dando su grito de guerra, sacó aquellas filosas cuchillas y activó su equipo de maniobras dando un salto y luchando por sus ideales.

 


End file.
